mysticalunicorn2ndcomingfandomcom-20200214-history
Autunm The Meer Maiden
Autunm The Meer Maiden is the quest giver and can be found in Britain, North of the Bank. *This Quest is marked at the Rune Library (where markable) Autunm has traveled from Lakeshire to Britain to find assistance gathering some items she needs. First she needs a Scroll of Faith, who Simon can make for her. He is in an abandon Mage Tower in Serpentine Pass. Go to Mistas and run North through town. When you get to the wall at the North end, jot West slightly and go out the gate. Follow the path through to Serpentine Pass and find Simon. Simon needs a Shadow Source to create the Scroll of Faith. Go to the Ratman Lair, just North of Ankh Dungeon in Ilshenar. Go inside the house & down the stairs (behind the door). Kill the Shadow Minion and the Shadow Source will drop into your pack. Return to Simon and give him the Shadow Source (drop it onto him). He will give you the Scroll of Faith to return to Autunm. Go back to Autunm and give her the Scroll of Faith. She will send you back out for Crystal Dust from Mack, who is in a little shack to the South of Lakeshire. Talk to Mack and he will send you out for Prism Crystals for the Dust. Go to the Crystal Fins, East of Malas Luna and kill Prism Elementals until you get a Prism Crystal. You'll need to check the corpses. Return to Mack and give him the Crystals. In return he will give you the Crystal Dust. Go back to Autunm and give her the Crystal Dust. Now, she will ask you for Storm Mist. Jethro can help with that and he is in The Little Shop of Magic in Haven. (Use the white moongate inside to get upstairs to him). Jethro will send you for the Stone of Lord Storms. You'll need to travel South West of Haven to a Treasure Vault where Garwrath is hiding. Follow the road west out of town and then continue west once the trail ends. Go across the bridge and continue until you hit water. Turn South and you will find Garwrath. Once you kill him, the Stone of Lord Storms will pop into your pack. Return to Jethro and give him the Stone. He will give you the Storm Mist to take back to Autunm. She will send you out again for Ashen Spirit. Go to Hythloth and find Vengent. He will ask you to get an Ancient Fire Heart from an Ancient Fire Devil. Go to Gargoyle City and travel East out of town, then go North out of the gate. Once in the "Volcano Area", the Fire Devil will be to your West. Kill Ancient Fire Devils until you get a heart. Return to Vengent in Hythloth with the heart and give it to him. He will give you the Ashen Spirit for Autunm. Once you return to Autunm, she will send you out one last time for the Wind of Enlightenment, which you will need to kill Rathon to get. He is in the Abyss outside of Montor. The fastest way here is to go to a Public Moongate and travel to Ilshenar Chaos. Go directly North and follow the trail to the Abyss and slay Rathon. Return to Autunm with the Wind of Enlightenment. She will then give you a reward! Reward = 1 Reward Voucher Back to Main Page